(4)Red Dead Redemption vs (13)Bayonetta 2 2015
Results Round One '' ''Thursday, November 19, 2015 Ulti's Analysis I have no clue why I thought Bayonetta could actually win this match, even with it being a Wii U exclusive on a site that doesn't remotely care about the Wii U. I kind of figured a casualbait title like Red Dead Redemption would just get rolled, which tends to happen to games like this when they go up against Nintendo. As it would turn out, Bayonetta is not only not Nintendo, but she is pure fodder of the highest accord. A 64-36 beating is no accident, and RDR actually managed to go up in percentage after losing the board vote. I don't know that RDR deserved a 4 seed, but it did at least deserve to win a contest match. Too bad it was destined to get completely rocked in round 2. Divisions 7 and 8 in general just felt very odd, and loaded with a ton of games that felt very close to each other in strength. This always seems to happen at the bottom of the bracket, too, for whatever reason. You never see all the Nintendo heavy-hitters down here and all the high midcarders up top. Addendum: Beyonetta being announced for Smash Bros really makes one wonder how the Bayonetta games would fare in a contest these days. We've seen smash announcements give insane boosts to characters before. Ctes's Analysis First of all, considering Bayonetta 2 is a Wii U sequel, I'm honestly really surprised that's the one of the two games that got into the contest. I have yet to play them, though I did pick up the special edition bundle with both games right before it disappeared. I don't know if there's a huge difference in quality or something, but that's not my impression. I've talked to tons of people that were really disappointed the couldn't easily play the second due to not owning a Wii U and not wanting to get one just for that. So yeah, that's a shocker. For the same reason I'd also expect the second one to be a whole lot weaker, since it's playrate should be lower, and I guess sadly the fact that it's a Wii U game. It makes absolutely no sense people chose to nominate this above the first, but oh well. It actually didn't look all that bad here. I mean it lost pretty easily and Red Dead Redemption is not the kind of game that should have much strength here, but it's not too bad. If I'm right that the first game would do a lot better then I hope it gets in next time! It's a recent game, but it stands out a lot. Bayonetta is a noticeable character and her appearing as a playable character in Smash Bros soon will certainly only help! Of course, that was unknown at the time of this match. Red Dead Redemption got an easy win today because it drew a Wii U exclusive that wasn't Smash 4, but it never stood a chance in round 2. Quite frankly, I don't mind that either. I personally find the game to be somewhat disappointing even if it wasn't bad. Also, I feel like it should be mentioned that Bayonetta 2 ended up being the ultimate loser here, something you definitely wouldn't have thought before the contest began. The chain goes Undertale > Ocarina of Time > Super Mario RPG > Metal Gear Solid 3 > Metal Gear Solid > Shadow of the Colossus > Red Dead Redemption > Bayonetta 2. No one would've predicted that. Ocarina of Time losing to anything is the biggest upset there, but then Super Mario RPG went on a roll, MGS3 pulled the upset, SotC did not. Bayonetta 2 was really unfortunate, just the contest's way of spitting on the Wii U one last time. What a shame. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches